fairytailfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Urano Metria
'|ウラノ・メトリア|Urano Meteoria}} es un hechizo de Magia Estelar utilizado por Lucy Heartfilia, con la ayuda de Hibiki Lates que se lo transfirió con su magia de Archive, después en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos llego a dominarlo. Descripción El hechizo es iniciado cuando el convocador recita el encantamiento, resulta en muchas esfera de luz reuniéndose alrededor de el blanco. Las luces se convergen, con tremenda fuerza hacia el blanco, suficiente para dejar su ropa en andrajos. Lucy Heartfilia la usó para derrotar a Ángel de Oración Seis, también contra Flare Corona, pero esta vez fue anulado por Obra y su mascota, de Raven Tail, ya que tiene el poder de bajar el poder mágico a 0 por un momento. También es usado por Yukino Agria, con la ayuda de Lucy Heartfilia para derrotar a Virgo y Libra, en sus versiones transformadas. Encantamiento Traducción= Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos... Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos, Hazte conocer a mí '' ''Oh, Tetrabiblos... '' ''Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas... Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola '' ''O ochenta y ocho signos... '' ''Brillen! URANO METRIA! |-| Kanji= 天を測り天を開き 遍く全ての星々其の 輝きを盛って 我に姿を示せ テトラビブロスよ 我は星々の支配者 アスペクトは 完全な荒ぶる門を開放せよ 全天８８星 光る! |-| Romaji= Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki '' ''Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi no kagayaki wo motte '' ''ware ni sugata wo shimese Tetorabiburosu yo wa ga hoshiboshi no shihaisha Asupekuto wa '' ''kanzen na arabiru mon wo kaihou se yo Zenbu hachi-jyuu hassei Hikaru! URANO METRIA! |-| Español= PRÓXIMAMENTE |-| Gallego= Enquisa os ceos, e abreos... Entre todas as estrelas dos ceos, Faite coñecerme Oh Tetrabiblos... Eu son quen ten o dominio das estrelas... Publica o teu aspecto, unha porta malévola Ou oitenta e oito signos... Brillen! URANO METRIA! |-| Catalan= Enquesta els cels, i obre'ls... Entre tots els estels dels cels, Fes-te conèixer a mi Oh Tetrabiblos... Jo sóc qui té el domini dels estels... Publica el teu aspecte, una porta malévola O vuitanta-vuit signes... Brillin! URÀ METRIA! |-| Inglés= Survey the heavens, and open them wide... Through the shining of all the stars of heaven, Make thyself known unto me '' ''Oh Tetrabiblos... '' ''I am one with dominion over the stars... Release thy aspect, a malevolent gate '' ''O eighty-eight signs... '' ''Shine! URANO METRIA! Acerca de los usuarios *thumb|250px|[[Lucy Heartfilia utilizando Urano Metría con Gemini]]Lucy Heartfilia ganó la habilidad de lanzar a este hechizo debido a Hibiki, que transfiere el hechizo en su mente gracias a su magia Archivo. Sin embargo, Hibiki sólo le dio una pieza de fundición que solo podía usarlo una vez, por lo que no puede utilizar Urano Metria de nuevo a menos que aprenda el hechizo y a lanzar lo correctamente a través de la práctica. Después de lanzar el hechizo, Lucy no era capaz de recordar nada de lo que acaba de hacer, lo que implica que ella entró en trance con el fin de activar Urano Metria. Aunque parece ser que ha aprendido a usarlo por si misma aunque con la ayuda de Gemini se trasforma en ella para doblar su poder y según dicho por ella misma aun así no puede lanzar lo con la misma intensidad que la primera vez. *Hibiki Lates fue él quien trasladó la capacidad a Lucy a través de su magia Archive, Sin embargo, no hay evidencia de que él sea capaz de lanzarlo, debido a que su magia es conocimiento. *Yukino Agria fue capaz de usarlo junto a Lucy para así poder derrotar a las versiones transformadas de Libra y Virgo. Curiosidades thumb|Versión Manga del Urano metría *Los "88 signos" del Urano Metria se refiere a las 88 constelaciones modernas. *La versión manga del Urano Metria es diferente de la versión del anime. *El Encantamiento o Hechizo se refiere a las constelaciones, puede que sera una rama de los Espíritus Estelares, como no hay nada solido puede que aparte de las llaves haya hechizos que puedan utilizar los Magos Celestiales. thumb|Tetrabiblos *''Tetrabiblos,'' fue un manuscrito del siglo II dC por el alejandrino erudito Claudio Tolomeo (c. 90 - c. AD 168). Que hacia referencia al estudio de la Astrología y su influencia en la vida misma, tanto humana, como celestial y universal. *''Uranometria'', es la versión corta del título del atlas estelar producido por el abogado y astrónomo alemán Johann Bayer a comienzos del siglo XVII. Este fue el primer atlas en cubrir toda la esfera celeste. Un total de 51 páginas fueron originalmente grabadas en placas de cobre por Alexander Mair (1562 y 1617). Las primeras 48 representaban las 48 constelaciones de Claudio Ptolomeo (publicadas en el Almagesto, obra del siglo II); la página 49 introducía 12 constelaciones nuevas, delineadas para el hemisferio sur celeste (región a las que Ptolomeo no tuvo acceso desde su localidad), y las restantes contenían dos planisferios, rotulados como Synopsis coeli superioris borea (vistthumb|228px|Uranometriaa del hemisferio norte) y Synopsis coeli inferioris austrina (vista del hemisferio sur). Categoría:Hechizos